Fluid filters are widely known and widely used in various systems and applications, for example such systems that require particle and/or fluid separation from a working fluid. As one example, closed crankcase ventilation systems are well known and employ oil filtration capabilities to separate condensates, such as oil and/or water droplets, mist, and aerosol from gases, so that the gases can be routed back to the air intake or turbo system. Proper sealing in such systems is important to maintain system efficiency in order to meet emission regulations and provide suitable protection to an engine. That is, proper sealing is needed to maintain separation between “dirty” and “clean” sides of a filter used in such systems.
Further improvements can be made despite existing designs.